I Love You
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Christmas Starshipping that ended up being a few days late. Judai has no idea what to buy Yusei for Christmas so has to go shopping to find the perfect gift.


Judai Yuki was many things, a friend, a comrade, a lover but organised? Definitely not.

It was the week before Christmas. After the cold incident Yusei's parents insisted he remain at home and indoors until he was well again, Judai's parents had said the same but they weren't as keen on enforcing it nor was Judai keen on following their 'order' besides he hadn't bought any of his Christmas presents yet and that was something he really needed to do sooner than later.

Mostly because this would be his first Christmas with Yusei and he wanted to make sure he got his boyfriend the perfect gift. Initially Judai had thought maybe some DVD box sets of those 'How it's Made' documentaries Yusei was always watching but then Judai thought better of it because if he did buy the box sets he'd never get Yusei out of the house again, so that was off the table.

What to buy him though? His friends were so easy to buy for why was it so hard to buy something for his boyfriend?

Judai huffed, blowing out the air out of his cheeks and watching as it pooled in small white cloud in front of him before evaporating into the wind. Resigning himself to the fact that he would be in the shopping district for most of the day Judai re adjusted his scarf, so it was up around his nose and mouth, and headed off to try and buy Yusei something.

* * *

It took most of the day but Judai finally found it, the perfect gift. He'd spied it in a small store all but hidden behind the larger stores and their Christmas decorations, it was a small mechanics supply store and sold things like cans of motor oil as well as tools that could be used in the fixing of things.

After giving his best explanation of Yusei's bike, "It's red and the name begins with a Y", the man who had been helping him was able to pick out a set of tools he assured Judai were both worth the price he'd paid for them and that Yusei would love them.

So Judai content with his purchase headed back home to face his next challenge, wrapping the present in such a way that it didn't look like a two year old had wrapped it. Maybe he'd just ask his Mom to do it, she was wrapping stuff anyway.

* * *

To exchange gifts Judai travelled with his Mom to Yusei's house on Christmas Eve, they were going to deliver gifts and visit members of the family anyway so stopping at Yusei's on the way home again wasn't too much out of his Mom's way, she did however choose to stay in the car while Judai dropped Yusei's gift off.

Judai's Mom and Yusei's didn't really get along, they were two very different people and ordinarily wouldn't have even noticed the other on the street, not out of malice or spite or anything like that, but because they were simply that different,

"Here ya go!" Judai presented Yusei with his gift confident in the choice he'd made, "I won't be able to call or anything tomorrow so we should meet up the day after. I'll call round at like 2:00"

"I won't be able to call tomorrow either so the day after sounds wonderful" Yusei smiled handing Judai his gift, "I hope you like it"

"You picked it out I know I will" Judai grinned making Yusei's smile widen. Judai leant over quickly and gave Yusei a Christmas kiss before jumping back into his Mom's car and waving goodbye.

* * *

Christmas itself was a bit of a drag. Judai's grandparents arrived down and generally took over everything, saying that certain things weren't right and of course asking Judai about relationships, he desperately wanted to tell them all about Yusei but knew if he did they'd cause such a fuss about how un natural it was to love another man he'd never hear the end of it.

So he kept quiet and said he was focusing more on school than on girls, and that he really didn't have any interest in the opposite sex. The later wasn't a lie but as far as his Grandparents were concerned he was just too studios to think about girls.

Judai couldn't wait for the day to be over, he loved that his parents knew just what to get him and that Yusei had even went to a store and gotten him a frame for his favourite picture of the two. It had been taken a week before Christmas itself by Asuka and was of Judai and Yusei at a neighbourhood fair in traditional dress holding sparklers and watching the fireworks that the neighbourhood was letting off. It was just a perfect moment and Judai was so happy to have a way to remember it forever.

* * *

Finally it was the day after Christmas. Judai had hardly slept the previous night knowing that he would be able to see Yusei again and find out what he thought of the gift Judai had gotten him.

He had to wait until 2:00pm since his Mom needed him to help her with some stuff at home, his Dad had gone back to work already so it was just his Mom and him to call around to all the relatives in the area to thank them for their gifts and listen to all the little cousins talk excitedly about what Santa brought.

Finally however Judai was released from his familial obligations and was able to go and see Yusei. He ran so fast he was out of breathe by the time he reached Yusei's house even though it was only a few streets away from his own home,

"Judai? Are you alright?" Yusei was clearly concerned at Judai's exhaustion,

"Yeah, I'm ok just – just give me a minute" Judai took a moment to get his breath back before straightening up again to face his boyfriend, "There I'm good"

"You ran all the way here didn't you?" Yusei tried to be angry but the fact that Judai was so excited to see him that he ran all the way over was so endearing that he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at Judai doing something so silly,

"Ehehe" Judai laughed nervously, "Maybe"

"You're an idiot. I wouldn't have minded if you were a few minutes late" Yusei chastised grabbing his coat and joining Judai outside in the frigid December air,

"I would have though" Judai said falling into step with Yusei and grabbing the other's hand in his own, "So did you like your present?"

"It was wonderful Judai, something I actually needed. But where did you get it?"

"Well I was in town and I couldn't find anything that you would have liked so I went to this garage place and I told the guy that you really liked your bike and he asked what kind of bike and I didn't know so I said red and he was like well that's not a brand you need to tell me the brand so I can help and I didn't know what brand of bike it was but I knew it started with a 'Y' so I told him that much and he was like oh yeah I know the bike you mean and he asked about some stuff I didn't know so he just gave me that tool set and said it would totally work on your bike" Judai spoke very quickly and in one breath so by the time he had finished explaining he was out of breath again.

Yusei stopped for a second to let Judai catch his breath again, as he looked around he saw children out playing in the snow and parents watching carefully from their windows or on the stoops of houses,

"Judai"

"Huh?"

Yusei used the hand that was connected to Judai and pulled the brunette closer so there wasn't any space left between the two before leaning down slightly and pressing his lips against Judai's, probably scandalising quite a few parents in the surrounding area but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Judai had gone so out of his way and with so little detail and managed to get Yusei a wonderful gift,

"I love you" it was the first time he'd said it aloud and needless to say Judai was stunned and it took him a moment to recover,

"I love you too" a smile that could only be described as being ten miles wide stretched across Judai's face, he let go of Yusei's hand and wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him close.

This was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Yeah so I started this last week and I intended to get it finished before now I had originally intended to have it finished for Christmas but well I had stuff to do and I didn't get near my laptop really until today so that's why it's only out now.**

**I hope everyone had a great few days and Santa brought everything you hoped for and that there weren't too many rows or fights and if you didn't have a great couple of days well don't worry the holiday season is almost over and you can go back to real life soon.**

**Happy Holidays everyone**


End file.
